1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to fabric bulk bags and more particularly into an improvement in a bulk bag having a floor portion which includes a pair of spaced apart pockets for receiving a rigid member to define a channel through which tines of a forklift may enter.
2. General Background and Description of the Invention
FIG. 1 in this application illustrates one of the bags made from a prior art design. This bag that applicant became aware of was constructed which concentrated on a plastic channel design and how to hold that channel into place. The bag design that applicant witnessed showed good promise in this direction but needed several design changes to eliminate weak points and allow for consistent bag manufacturing. Further, the bag design witnessed by applicant called for puncturing the bag in order to anchor the channel. Applicant believed this caused product leakage and was unacceptable to most in the commercial market. Applicant began concentrating on a bag design that would hold the channels in the correct place and restrict the bottom of the bag from sagging downward.